Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 0 \\ 3 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 3 \\ 0 & 1\end{array}\right]$